nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Masami Ueda
Masami Ueda is a video game composer. He originally joined Capcom in April 1995 and worked there until June 2004, when he moved to Clover Studio. In October 2007, he joined PlatinumGames, where he was one of the main composes of the Bayonetta series. In September 1, 2018, Masami Ueda left PlatinumGames and became a freelance composer. Game Production History * Resident Evil (1996) - Composition / Arrangement * ''Resident Evil 2'' (1998) - Sound * ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' (1999) - Music Composition Chief * ''Viewtiful Joe'' (2003) - Music Composition * ''Viewtiful Joe 2'' (2004) - Composer * ''Ōkami'' (2006) - BGM - Lead Composer * Bayonetta (2009) - Composer * ''Bayonetta'' (Wii U) (2014) - BGM Conversion * ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - Original Score * ''Bayonetta'' / Bayonetta 2 (Switch) (2018) - BGM Conversion * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Music Arrangement Song Credits Bayonetta * ST02 Vigrid Station Platform -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/15299 * Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny -- Composition & Arrangement * ST03 Vigrid - Town Area -- Composition & Arrangement * The Heavies -- Composition & Arrangement * Infernal Demon Summoning -- Composition & Arrangement * EV08 The Angels Descend C -- Composition & Arrangement * EV09-1 Luka Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * EV09-2 Conversation With Luka A -- Composition & Arrangement * EV09-3 Conversation With Luka B -- Composition & Arrangement * EV09-4 The Angels Descend D -- Composition & Arrangement * Pinch! -- Composition & Arrangement * EV12-2 Action! -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Hit the Climax! -- Composition & Arrangement * Temperantia - In Foregoing Pleasures -- Composition & Arrangement * After Burner (∞ Climax Mix) -- Arrangement * ST08 Paradiso - Graveyard of Remembrance -- Composition & Arrangement * EV22-2 Eyes of the World -- Composition & Arrangement * GM03 Angel Attack -- Composition & Arrangement *GM04 Verse Result Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *GM05 Silver Medal Acquisition Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *GM06 Gold Medal Acquisition Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *GM07 Platinum Medal Acquisition Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Military March -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Moonlight -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Fantaisie Impromptu -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Sonata for Two Pianos -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Skaters' Waltz -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - The Ride of the Valkyries -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Hallelujah -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Jupiter -- Arrangement *Angelic Hymns - Mars -- Arrangement *Mysterious Destiny - Prototype -- Composition & Arrangement *Pinch! - Prototype -- Composition & Arrangement *Mysterious Destiny - Retro Version -- Composition & Arrangement [[Bayonetta 2|''Bayonetta 2]] * Mad Rush -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/47392 * The Heavies (2nd Climax Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement * Summoning The Infernal Demon (2nd Climax Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement * EV05 Gomorrah Goes Berserk -- Composition & Arrangement * Gomorrah - Devourer Of The Divine -- Composition & Arrangement * Time For The Climax! -- Composition & Arrangement * ST01 The Water Capital of Noatun -- Composition & Arrangement * EV14-3 Here's Luka -- Composition & Arrangement * EV14-4 The Eyes Of The World -- Composition & Arrangement * Glamor - In Charm and Allure -- Composition & Arrangement * The Lumen Sage -- Composition & Arrangement * Valor - In Courage and Galantry -- Composition & Arrangement * Insidious - Consumer of All -- Composition & Arrangement * The Heavies (1st Climax Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement * Summoning The Infernal Demon (1st Climax Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement * Temperantia - In Foregoing Pleasures -- Composition & Arrangement * GM03 Verse Result Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * GM04 Silver Coin Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * GM05 Gold Coin Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * GM06 Platinum Coin Jingle -- Composition & Arrangement * Mysterious Destiny (Retro Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Trailer - End Credits -- Composition & Arrangement 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' * Theme of Solid Snake (Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake) -- Arrangement * Dance of Gold (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) -- Arrangement 'DLC''' * Banquet of Nature (SAMURAI SHODOWN) -- Arrangement Interviews * VGMO: Bayonetta 2 References Category:Composers